Moana
Moana is the main protagonist from the 2016 Disney movie, Moana. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ariel vs Moana * Moana vs Lapis Lazuli * Moana vs Merida * Weiss vs Moana Possible Opponents * Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) * Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Krystal (Starfox) * Tracer (Overwatch) * Twilight Sparkle (Mlp) History Moana was born in the village on Motunui, and is the daughter of the chief, Tui. Ever since she was little, she had an undying love for the ocean and sailing. Always in conflict with her dad, who forbade anyone from going beyond the reef, she originally tried to force herself to become a good chief. But after the darkness spread onto her island, as well as her grandma dying, Moana finally boarded a boat and sailed away. Her mission was to find Maui and restore the Heart of Tafiti. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Moana Waialiki *Alias: Kid (by Maui), Curly, Little Girl, Princess (also by Maui), Daughter of the chief, A curly-haired non-princess (also by Maui, indirectly stated) *Chieftess of Motunui *The twelfth official member of the Disney Princess line-up *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Age: 16 Powers and Abilities *Ocean connection *Master sailor *Cunning *Athleticism Equipment *Harpoon *Voyaging Boat Feats *Broke a wooden plank by using an oar to smash a coconut-like creature through it *Tipped over a statue of Maui using the wall as leverage against the top of the statue *Used a rock/piece of coral to break coral that her foot had gotten caught in **Worth noting, Moana was underwater and panicking at the time *Hit Maui with an oar hard enough to wind him *Punched Maui hard enough to apparently make him feel it *Grabbed a rope arrow, jumped off of a bouncy surface, threw the arrow hard enough to embed it deep enough in the mast of a boat to support her weight and then, while still falling in mid-air, caught the oar on top of the rope and rappeled down to the boat *Leaped from a falling statue into a narrow ceiling crevice which she caught herself by extending her body to both ends of the walls and then slowly climbed upward out of the crevice *Caught up to Maui after he climbed a considerable rock wall without him noticing *Ascended a ladder fairly quickly *Not only survived a painful-looking fall, but showed no visible injury or even pain after getting up **Even Maui assumed it killed her *Fell down a massive drop into water with no damage *Got pummeled by the waves into a coral reef *Leaped off a cliff to Maui, only to come a few inches short in her jump and belly flop into the water, yet she was fine *Is a master wayfinder *Helped trick Tomotoa by convincing him to sing about himself *Figured out that Te Kā was actually Te Fiti Weaknesses *Can't get help from any water other than the ocean, which only helps when it wants to *Still an ordinary human Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Disney Characters Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Moana Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Oceanian Combatants Category:Polynesian Combatants Category:Princess Category:Protagonist Category:Water Manipulator